


Fighting Isn’t a Fun Thing to Watch Your Friends Do

by Imalwaysdown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pov Sapnap, Supportive Sapnap, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), sapnap is the best friend you could ever ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Sapnap watches an argument happen between his best friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 463
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	Fighting Isn’t a Fun Thing to Watch Your Friends Do

Sapnap noticed the tension while he and George and Dream were playing Minecraft together. Something definitely was off. 

"George! We have to get this before we go to the Nether," Dream snapped, unexpectedly. He would be annoyed sometimes, but it would never be harsh, and usually it was kind of in a joking manner. 

George noticeably sighed. "I have that already, idiot," George had joked, probably not thinking Dream was actually mad, but Dream did not seem to be having it. 

"You're the idiot," Said Dream rather seriously. 

George hadn't said anything, but you could tell he was a little hurt. The snapping was continuous between the two, and it was starting to hurt Sap to see his friends acting this way. Not only did they get aggravated over small things about each other, small hurtful insults became a common thing. 

They even did it subtly in streams or videos, showing there anger through small gestures or getting the other killed. Sap chose not to get involved. 

idiots

Sapnap: hey guys do you wanna come join me in my stream?

George: yeah sure, only if you give me the stream money 😉

Dream: not if george decides to be a brat like last time

George: ?

Sapnap: wth. what's going on between you two

George: I don't know, but he's the one being a dick

Dream ended up not joining, and George acted really sad during the stream, sparking concern from the fans and from Sapnap. Sapnap was much more worried now, so he waited until the end of the stream to ask George if something was going on that he wasn't aware of. 

George broke down.

"I don't know, but I think I did something to get him to not like me a-anymore. H- he started snapping at me," George explained in tears. 

"You probably didn't do anything, man. He's probably not mad at you, but at something else. You know it takes a lot for Dream to do something like that to one of us. He loves you a lot and I think you would have to do something awful to get him to be mad at you," Sapnap reassured, while George sulked in his ear. He really wish he could hug the both of them. 

"I- Can you talk to him?" Was all George answered with. 

"Anything to make you feel better," Sapnap said. They talked a bit more before ending the call. Sapnap knew it was probably an appropriate time to ask Dream if he was ok, since it's been a while. 

Dream

Sapnap: hey

Dream: hey sap

Sapnap: r u ok?

Dream: wonderful. why?

Sapnap: dream I know ur lying because you've been different lately. has something happened?

Dream: dude nothing's wrong, i swear

Sapnap: please tell me what's wrong. george and i are worried about u. he asked me to ask u what's up.

Dream: wtf  
Dream: he's part of the problem

Sapnap: wdym. did he do something?

Dream: im sorry but this is really none of your business, i love you a lot man, but i dont really want to talk about george right now

Sapnap: oh, ok. just please dial it down, its just gonna make george and u sadder. 

Sapnap sighed. He really wished they wouldn't fight like this. It was hard seeing them fight. He loved them so much and it hurt to see them in pain over each other. 

...

It got worse.

Sapnap noticed George and Dream got out of being around each other. They barely chatted in the group chats and it was rare to catch them in videos or streams together. They barely even did videos or streams at all, and the fans were asking questions. They went out of there way to not hang out together. Their other friends would ask them to call or play and either one or both of them would reject it. 

Sapnap knew they weren't hanging around each other alone, either. 

It was hard not having a side, even if he probably wouldn't pick one, since they are both his friends. It hurt not knowing what happened and not being able to help. 

One day, Dream called him on his phone. It wasn't two rare of a thing to happen but he hadn't done it much since he and George started fighting and ignoring each other. 

Sapnap answered quickly, having the feeling this was about what has happened in the last few months. 

"Hey, Sap," Dream said, voice shaky. It was obvious he had been crying. This had to be about George. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sapnap asked in concern. He was in some kind of relief that they were finally talking about this. 

"I... Can we talk?" Yeah, Dream was definitely crying. 

"Yes, dude. Of course we can," Sapnap answered. He sat down, ready for Dream to spill everything. 

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just," Dream paused and breathed in, trying to calm down, "so much has been happening. I recently found out something too. None of it was anything you guys did, but George was a problem, and I know he hates me now."

"Its okay, Dream. I'm always here for you, but do you really think that George could ever actually hate you? Even if you had been a dick, he still loves you," Sapnap said. 

"He won't act like it, though. He won't even talk to me anymore," Dream huffed. 

"Oh my god, Dream. Have you spoke to him?"

Dream stayed silent for a moment. "No."

"I'm not gonna speak for him, but that's probably why. He told me that he thought you were angry with him."

Dream had that moment of silence again, but then spoke. "I'm not angry at him, just the problem is that I want- I want more than what we have."

Holy shit Dream just confessed to him. Sapnap shook his head in confusion. He was not expecting this. "You mean...you like him?"

"Yes, but he would never like me especially after I hurt him," Dream muttered. 

"You don't know that, dude," Sapnap acknowledged. George could have very well like him back. 

"You don't know either, but that's one reason I've been acting this way. It don't know what to do."

"Are you not okay with liking dudes or something?" Sapnap questioned, sort of scared for the reply. He knew it was probably hard it was to hate your own sexuality. He would not be happy to hear his friend feeling that way about himself.

"I wasn't for a long time, but I guess I'm more okay with it now. I am still processing it a bit," Dream countered. 

"Oh, well know that it's cool with me. Thank you for telling me," Sapnap said, smiling at his friend. His heart was swelling with proudness of his friend. He could tell it was a little hard to accept himself, but coming out to a long-term friend was different.

"Oh, yeah, well what do you think I should do about George?" Dream asked him. He could tell Dream called down a lot since the beginning of the call. 

"You should talk to him whenever you are ready." 

The call ended after a few minutes. Sapnap was finally happy to hear what was wrong with his friend. Dream had worried him for forever. He was not expected this at all, and thought Dream only thought of George as a friend. 

However, He sees it now. The way they acted was different between the relationship he had with the each of them. Dream had subconsciously acted like he had a crush on George, especially with the fake flirting. 

Sapnap thought about how George acted towards Dream. He was alway rather flustered over the other. Sapnap didn't know how he didn't notice until now. 

Another thing he hadn't expected was unread texts from George.

George seemed upset too. He didn't even say hi. 

George

George: do you think dream hates me?  
George: because i cant have that  
George: please answer  
George: are you ignoring me too?

Sapnap: sorry someone called me  
Sapnap: no. definitely not.  
Sapnap: he couldn't hate u. i know he couldn't, and it should be obvious 

George: you always say that but it doesn't seem true to me and it isn't obvious right now

Sapnap: trust me. he doesn't hate u

George: what does that mean.

Sapnap: nothing dude i just know him. he couldn't 

George: he won't talk to me

Sapnap: well do u walk to him? 

George: no...

Sapnap: he probably has stuff going on. just talk to him. 

George: you're probably right. i will try.   
George: hopefully he answers. 

Sapnap: he will

...

It was a few days later, and Sapnap hadn't talked to them much, especially about the conversations they had. He didn't want to bring it up just in case it was still a sensitive topic. He wondered if they had talked yet. 

His question was debunked after a text.

Idiots

Dream: hey sap, wanna play minecraft with me and george 

Sapnap: yes!! please i have wanted to for forever 

George: remember dont. try. to. kill. me. every. two. seconds. like. last. time.

Sapnap: won't promise anything 

Sapnap had gasped at the texts. He quickly gained a feeling of relief and happiness for his friends. 

The call they made was a little awkward at first, but they quickly went back to almost normal. The only thing was different was the way George and Dream acted towards each other. 

They definitely made up. Sapnap was proud that they figured out their feelings for each other. 

Sapnap actually thought it was kind of cute.


End file.
